Squidman's GREAT adventures
by Group of many Friends
Summary: It is Squidman's GREAT adventures
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, long before any trace of humanization, SQUIDS RULED THE SKIES...they had created a holy space-station that went around our planet Earth's gravitational pull. But their mortal enemies, The Octo Empire, had been around just as long as the Squid Kingdom had. The Octo Empire had caused chaos on the Squid Kingdom for eons, so like clockwork, they created another plan to shoot the Squid Kingdom out of the sky. They sent a small team of well-trained octopi to sneak into the station, attach a bomb to the "Power Core," and sending the Squid Station crashing down to the Earth below.

"This is the OCTO TEAM. Over. We have entered the Station's core and are ready to terminate it. OVER," said one of the Octo Team's members into the intercom. "Ready to activate in 3...2...1...," said the Octo Team. The explosive began to glow red as the words on the bomb appeared saying "Detonate."

"HEY, STOP RIGHT THERE," shouted a fellow squid who saw the Octo Team.

"Sorry, can't stop to chat," said an octopus as he pushed a button on the bomb and the group swam through a hole in the roof of the core chamber. Outside of the station, there was an army of Octopi Drones ready to attack to keep the Kingdom distracted as the bomb ticked down. The Squid Kingdom, in a rush, sent waves of soldiers to deal with the Octo Empire and tried to save as many Squids as they possibly could.

The Newborn in a somewhat chance of survival were sent down to a secret kingdom underwater when suddenly, octopi crashed into the control room and were able to stop 70% of the squid pods from leaving. All the others were already leaving orbit, but once they got into earth's atmosphere, they began to over-heat, so the ships began to huddle together so that it could lighten the impact. They slashed through the water, setting out the flames but the impact on the sea floor destroyed them all, well, all but one. One of the magical, powerful baby squidling was left in the rubble. He was in the center of all the pods when started to burn up. A nearby civilization rushed over to the crash site to see what had just taken place.


	2. Chapter 1

"What is this thing,"

"Is it an alien,"

"It looks like a giant squid," The squids talked and mumbled when suddenly the mysterious squid opened its eyes for the first time. The kingdom that the squid landed in was called Squidlantia and soon after the squid's arrival, he was declared as Squidman! DEFENDER OF SEAS! Squidman's body was born in a place where the gravity was a lot stronger, but once underwater, it didn't give him superpowers but instead was able to lift heavy objects and was equal to an army of Squids. he protected the land of Squidlantia. The kingdom was mighty and their King was named... Sir. Squidlington the 3rd. The Octopi, still hungry for revenge, searched every inch of Earth until they came across Squidlantia. They released an ambush to deal with the large underwater kingdom. The fighting of the Great Battle of Octopi had begun, but the Squids were somehow sadly losing. The Octo Empire destroyed their homes, lives, and families (and KELP supply). They had no more hope left, the only thing to do was to call SQUIDMAN, DEFENDER OF SEAS.

He fought off the Octo Empire for as long as he could, letting the Squid Empire prepare to get rid of them. He's a fierce and powerful warrior for the Squidlantia kingdom, but the Octo Empire still wanted revenge for their fallen Octo Empire. They had kept on coming back, wave after wave, with full force with more and more military units, and they were determined to win. The squids got a message and got their Coral Guns. They were ready for whatever was about to happen but when they made it over a coral hill the saw what looked like a massive electronic octopus blasting straight for the kingdom like a bullet.

"Surrender your forces, or taste the wrath of my Octo-Bot and then you might know what real defeat sounds like," said a voice through speakers inside the robot.

The Squid force pulled out every single weapon they had. "ATTACK!" Screamed Sir. Squidlington at the top of his lungs.


	3. Chapter 2

His army charged forward with all of their weapons in hand. Someone shot the first bullet, followed by a shower of the rest and then it was on. They went full force, attacking the monster-like beast going for nothing but death. There was a problem. The coral lasers just bounced right off, every single warrior began to fear that this was it the battle to top off all battles. They began chatting up a new battle plan. "We need to aim for the eyes they are the weak spot of this beast. ONE TWO THREE, FIRE" shouted one of the squid generals.

The plan was working but they didn't know how much longer it would, they didn't know. Just then, the octopi rose to its feet as Squidman appeared and smashed the big metal octopus to little bits and pieces. The Octopi in a final attempt took their last nuke and killed 15% of the squid army...

including Sir. Squidlington the third.


	4. Chapter 3

"Squidlantia has been challenged again and again, but we remain strong, and the best might I add," said Squidman

"But we've been spat on by all creatures, no matter our superiority," replied Gordon Squid Squiderson.

"Squidman risked his life for our empire, we should treat him like one of us," claimed Mrs Squidious

"He deserves respect too," shouted a citizen. The rest of the Squidlantia feared that one day the Octo Empire would return and be captured so they spent most of their time hiding in their homes. When one day, a shady looking figure that Squidman had never seen before stopped him in one of the castle's hallways.

"Good evening dear citizen," greeted Squidman, but the citizen said nothing, he just stared.

"Heh heh heh, do you need something," asked Squidman nervously. Still, the stranger said nothing. The stranger suddenly punched Squidman, knocking him out.

"You squids can be so powerful but also so weak, remember Squidman, all hale King Octopi," said the stranger as he took off his hood revealing an octopus face. Squidman tried to yell, but before he knew it, he instantly fell into a coma. The shady character dragged Squidman into an impenetrable cage and Squidman's journey began. Squidman awoke with a throbbing headache.


	5. Chapter 4

"Ahhhhh man, m-my head, where am I," questioned Squidman. He was tied to a chair in a dark room still inside of his cage. "HEEELLLLPPPP!" Squidman screamed after he saw where he was. Then he heard a weird thump on the wall. First one octopus emerged out of the darkness, then 3, then 5, and then 20 were surrounding the chair that Squidman sat in, each one with angry expressions on their faces, mumbling to each other.

"What are you guys doing?" Squidman asked beginning to panic.

"You saved every citizen of Squidlatia, but you ruined the Octo Empire, leaving countless octopi families and children to die, so we're here to return the favour, said one of the octopi with a grin that made Squidman shiver. Suddenly, the walls of the dark room began to shake, when the walls busted open and an awkward little object was speeding through the cave. It left a trail of rainbows as it flew across the room. The Octopi guards were confused and shot at command. Lasers flew across the cave, bouncing off of the walls and a group of them gathered and hit the cage weakening it. Squidman bent the bars and was out of there. He zoomed out of the cage and out of the Cave. While he was running he turned back and saw complete chaos.

"What is happening to our civilization." thought Squidman.

Squidman kept on running until the mysterious cave was out of sight. Squidman stopped and took a break. Squidman wondered what those little blurs of animals were. Could they somehow be new friends, or could they become new enemies? Squidman sat down and began to set camp. He was what must be miles away from the prison-like cave. Before Squidman feel asleep he was alert and heard a rushing noise in the distance. Squidman got ready to fight and also readying himself to run away. But, only if he knew what was zooming through the darkness... Squidman decided to ignore it but as he kept watching he noticed that was the rainbow blur from the cave. Suspiciously, he slowly swam towards the blur. It stopped, it was a triangularly shaped squid with wings and could move faster than light itself.

He headed right at Squidman, and with complete shock, Squidman charged with full force ready to blast the creature out of the water, literally.


	6. Chapter 5

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, slow your roll dude, YOU COULD'VE KILL ME," shouted the little squid in anger.

"WHO ARE YOU, and WHAT do you want," questioned Squidman nervously.

"Heh, well since you asked so nicely...Hello, I'm Squid Kid, more commonly called 'Bo'. I have a cave that way, we can stay there while you recover. Is that good with you," asked Bo innocently.

"You really expect me to just walk into a random squid's cave after what I just saw," shouted Squidman in anger as he stormed off. Squidman looked over his shoulder when he saw that Bo had disappeared, Squidman look ahead of him and he saw 2 Octo-Guards standing there with coral lasers heading right at Squidman and began shooting at him. Squidman got ready to fight, but then he was too late they formed a makeshift laser cage around him. "BO! HELP ME! BO!" Suddenly, a flashing light blasted through the water, sending them blasting through a nearby coral field when Bo appeared and blasted the cage to smithereens. "Jeez!" said Squidman excitedly.

"Alright Kid, where was this cave you were talking about," said Squidman with a smile. Bo was walking through the underbrush leading Squidman to the cave he was talking about when suddenly a little snail waddled up to Bo.

"Oh, hello Jim The Snail. What's good?" asked Bo.

"Hello!" Replied the little snail.

"Ok, the cave is just around this corner," said Bo as they walked the rest of the way to the cave.

"Here it is!" said Bo to Squidman. It was a very little cave with a rusty front door and no windows. Bo held the door wide open for Squidman to enter. Bo took a seat so Squidman did the same.

"So, where do you come from?" Asked Squidman.

"Well…Um..." Stuttered Bo. " When I was a young squidling, Me and my friends were walking home from the park with our parents. And when we turned the corner... An OctoMech stood in front of us."

"What's an OctoMech?" questioned Squidman.

"An OctoMech is when they turn an octopus into a cyborg-opus. It then becomes mighty and powerful, put in year-long training, until it is released into the world." Answered Bo, "He put us in individual test tubes and suffocated each one of the squidlings by using toxic liquids to mutate us into monsters to then attack the squid kingdom. But then the toxins entered my bloodstream and I felt like I could fly. I felt angel-like wings growing out of my body and a burning liquid leak out of my eyes. I could feel my tentacles getting stronger and tougher, so using every inch of my newly improved body to break free of the cage and destroy the OctoMech. However, the other squidlings weren't as fortunate. Their chemicals turned them into mutants and then, killed them...,"

"Man, that's like...really unfortunate, I feel you," said Squidman as he looked down to the ground.

"Hey, I'm not done yet. Most of my city was already destroyed, the survivors were either captured and or fighting the OctoMechs. I took charge as leader of the rebellion using my powers as our greatest weapon. After days of the war, all our defences were completely obliterated...leaving me to flee to another city so now I am seeking revenge to the OctoEmpire. That's how I ended up here."

"Wow. That's a crazy story and I'm really sorry for you," said Squidman.

"I've told you my story, what about you, ALL MIGHTY SQUIDMAN," said Bo with a smirk.

"Awww you know, basically the same thing as you," said Squidman nervously.

"Oh reallllllllly," replied Bo suspiciously


End file.
